Claes Celestia Misca Sancest
Claes Celestia Misca Sancest is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. Celestia has a son named Tonogiri who serves in the Kingdom of Concordia military. She is a l'Cie of the Azure Dragon Crystal, her memory restored by Queen Andoria, whom she serves as an ambassador. She is an elite knight of the Akatoki, who protect the kingdom's peristylium and Andoria. She is prideful regarding her nation. Profile Appearance According to the Rubicus, Celestia is 32 years old and 135cm tall. She has gray hair and brown eyes, and wears turquoise lipstick. She wear an elaborate headpiece with two large spirals with "tails" hanging down her back. She wears a floor-length white kimono with turquoise embroidery detail. The white of the kimono fades into blue shades at the hem and at the ends of her sleeves. It is cinched at the waist with an obi. Personality She speaks an archaic form of English, which makes use of stressing certain metric in sentences and use of subordinate clauses and cleft sentences where shorter sentences would suffice. She frequently transposes verbs and subjects to give her manner of speech a Shakespearean poetic feel. Celestia always analyzes any situation, and takes time to listen what the other party has to say. Her people place great faith in her as the queen's ambassador, and she is the queen's close friend, accompanying her whenever she leaves her castle. Celestia views Clemente as her rival. Story Before she became a l'Cie Celestia gave birth to a son named Tonogiri, whom she raised alone. After Militesi Empire annihilates the Lorican Alliance with the Ultima Bomb and starts its military campaign against the Dominion of Rubrum, Celestia travels to Akademeia to speak with chancellor Khalia Chival VI. She runs into Deuce and asks her for directions. When Andoria invokes the Fabula Pact and calls for a ceasefire, she she travels to the Militesi capital of Ingram with Celestia and Clemente accompanying her. Andoria is assassinated, and the blame is placed on Class Zero that was stationed at the city at the time waiting for their next mission. An outraged Celestia hunts the cadets down in the city, and summons Bakurairyu to knock out Rem Tokimiya and Machina Kunagiri before focusing it on Ace. Celestia halts her attack when Deuce stops Ace from harming Celestia's dragon. They explain that they have been wrongly accused for the murder, and Celestia remarks the dragons believe them, and thus chooses to believe the cadets herself. She aids them escape Ingram to Old Lorica Region before departing. Celestia succeeds Andoria as the Azure Dragon Secundus l'Cie and inherits her Focus. After the King of Concordia offers his services to Cid Aulstyne, the real mastermind who secretly plotted Andoria's murder, Celestia is sent to lead the Concordians' assault against the Rubrum military as part of Militesi's two-pronged attack. During the battle, informed of Rubrum gaining the advantage, Celestia assumes her Shinryu form to kill off the Class Zero members assigned to the fight. However, Arecia Al-Rashia intervenes with the summoned Bahamut ZERO driving Celestia back. Celestia was eventually ordered to unseal the Dracobaltians residing in Naraku by the King of Concordia, a task she carried out reluctantly. Unfortunately at this time, Tonogiri was defeated and killed by Class Zero in the taking of Mahamayuri. Though devastated by her son's death, she did not let this deter her from her mission. Eventually, being the only remaining l'Cie in the world, Celestia goes against the Azure Dragon Crystal's design and helps Class Zero reach Cid as he invokes Finis. Though part of her cannot forgive Class Zero, Celestia also knew that Andoria had seen her death and followed through with it out of hope. After leaving Class Zero with the parting words that they should not fear death and follow their own path, she assumes her Shinryu form to fly ahead of them to avenge Andoria. The Rubicus states that she turns into a wyvern Cie'th for opposing her Crystal's will and Celestia dies when her Phantoma is absorbed by the newly transformed Cid with her crystallized body sent falling into the abyss below the site of the final battle. Gameplay Though she can summon dragons to fight her battles, Celestia can use her l'Cie powers to transform into Shinryu Celestia. With the right amount of skill it is possible to defeat Shinryu Celestia without having to resort to Bahamut Zero. Voice Celestia is voiced by in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. In the English version, she is voiced by , who also voiced Alyssa Zaidelle in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celestia appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game on two cards: depicted with he official render with the Concordian flag in the background, and with an artwork of her. The cards are part of the "Aqua" set. Gallery Trivia *Celestia is the only officially named Cie'th throughout Type-0's storyline. Etymology "Celestia" means "heavenly" in Latin. Her Japanese name, , can be translated in English as "star princess". Sansest, Claes Celestia Misuka Sansest, Claes Celestia Misuka